<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restrictions Do Not Apply by forbala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687287">Restrictions Do Not Apply</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala'>forbala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>restrictions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(barely), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Costumes, Crying, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto inspires Kuroo's Valentine's Day gift for Tsukishima, and gets himself worked up in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>restrictions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/gifts">melliejellie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Mellie’s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759558/chapters/41904245">fic</a>. I just thought, what weird shit is Bokuto talking about that Akaashi is into, and what’s that thing that Akaashi lets him do once a year? Mellie encouraged me! I couldn’t help myself so here we are: shameless smut.</p><p>I wrote a whole list of coupons, most of which are just power fantasies. Maybe I’m projecting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I mean,” Bokuto’s voice gets lower, “we do stuff, but we don’t usually go out. We - uh - stay in and, you know, Akaashi’s into some pretty wei—”</p><p>Akaashi looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow at his husband. He knows he’s talking to Kuroo, and he knows Bokuto is extremely open, but it’s unusual for him to talk to Kuroo about sex. Mostly, Kuroo doesn’t want to hear it. Evidently, that remains true as he cuts Bokuto off.</p><p>They talk a little more and Akaashi goes back to reading. “It’s cheesy but we do those coupon book things,” Bokuto explains. “We write down things we know the other likes, the really good stuff. Once a year Akaashi lets me—”</p><p>Ah, they’re talking about Valentine’s Day. Akaashi is somewhat glad Kuroo cuts off that train of thought. He doesn’t think Kuroo wants to hear about that <i>particular</i> kink of theirs. Well, mostly Bokuto’s, but Akaashi doesn’t hate it, which is why he allows it, albeit only once a year.</p><p>Akaashi goes back to reading again, but he’s half listening to their conversation. When they hang up, Akaashi puts his book down on the coffee table and looks over at Bokuto. “Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>“Mm, Kuroo wants it to be special but he needs direction. I think he liked the coupon book idea! Tsukki will love it, I’m sure of it!”</p><p>Akaashi smiles and climbs into Bokuto’s lap. “Oh really?”</p><p>Bokuto grins and puts his hands on Akaashi’s hips. “Yeah.” His voice is low and hot. His thumbs rub over Akaashi’s hips and squeeze. “Where is that coupon book, I wonder? I still have a few left for this year.”</p><p>Akaashi leans in and nips at Bokuto’s jaw. “It’s in the nightstand.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Bokuto purrs. Then he stands, carrying Akaashi into the bedroom.</p><p>Akaashi laughs as Bokuto drops him on the bed and straddles him. He reaches into the nightstand drawer for the coupon book, sitting on Akaashi’s thighs as he flips through the few remaining pages. Bokuto tends to use up his coupons pretty quickly, but he saves a few things here and there.</p><p>“Aha!” he crows, victorious. He rips out the page and hands it over. Akaashi reads it and smiles.</p><p>
  <i>Cosplay</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I’ll wear a cheerleader uniform and we can roleplay</i>
</p><p>Akaashi sits up and pulls off his sweater, tossing it to the floor. Bokuto kisses him, pushing his hands up under his t-shirt, feeling over his stomach, gone a bit soft over the years without constant workouts and volleyball. Luckily, Bokuto likes it. He has a tendency to pinch it and blow raspberries. Akaashi used to be self-conscious about not being built anymore, but Bokuto’s constant love and affection pushed that worry away pretty effectively.</p><p>Pushing his hands up further, he makes his way to Akaashi’s nipples, pinching both of them and pulling so hard Akaashi wimpers. Akaashi pants into his mouth, pulls away just far enough to say, “Wait, let me go. I need to get dressed.”</p><p>Bokuto whines but does let go. After all, he asked for this. Akaashi goes to their walk-in closet, to the back corner, and pulls out the cheerleader costume. He quickly disrobes and pulls on a pair of lacy panties, with difficulty since he’s already a little hard. Then he pulls on the short, pleated skirt and the tank top that reveals just a little of his stomach. Ready, he reemerges with a small smirk on his face.</p><p>Bokuto has taken the time to take off his shirt, but he’s left his pants on. He’s sitting against the headboard, tapping his thigh, obviously overflowing with energy and anticipation.</p><p>“Hi, Bokuto-san,” he says, voice low, sultry.</p><p>“Hi,” Bokuto responds with a wide smile.</p><p>“You know, I was watching you the whole game. I couldn’t look away,” he says. </p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>Akaashi hums and climbs onto the bed, straddling Bokuto’s thighs and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He plays with the hair at the back of Bokuto’s neck and says, “I was inspired.”</p><p>“Inspired, huh? Tell me more.”</p><p>“How about I show you instead?” Akaashi kisses him, hot and intense. He opens his mouth and Bokuto doesn’t hesitate to push his tongue in. Akaashi groans and can’t help but rock into him. Bokuto moans and grips his hips tight.</p><p>Akaashi reaches for his abs and runs his hands over them again and again. As a professional athlete, Bokuto is still ripped. “You’re so hot,” he says, breathless. </p><p>“You’re the prettiest man I’ve ever seen in my whole life, Keiji,” Bokuto argues, making Akaashi chuckle.</p><p>“Kiss me.” As if Bokuto needed to be told. He leans in and kisses his husband, deep and with plenty of tongue. Bokuto slides his hands down to grip Akaashi’s ass through the skirt. Akaashi grinds into him harder, moaning quietly. Bokuto reaches down farther, under the skirt, and groans, pulling away from Akaashi’s mouth.</p><p>“Are these lacy fucking panties?” he asks, strangled. Akaashi looks him in the eye, smirks, and nods.</p><p>Bokuto groans and drops his head down onto Akaashi’s shoulder. “You’re so hot, you’re so fucking hot, babe.”</p><p>Akaashi just hums and pets his husband’s hair. After a moment, however, he pushes Bokuto off and slides down his chest, kissing as he goes, licking and sucking each nipple, licking over his abs, biting his hip bones. He grips hard onto Bokuto’s thighs and noses against his cock through the sweatpants. It’s not enough, he wants more, he wants the heat of his cock. He pulls down Bokuto’s pants, just far enough to get at what he wants most.</p><p>It’s beautiful, big and flushed and dripping with precum. Akaashi moans just at the sight of it. He breathes hotly over the head, then licks it, savoring the taste. Above him, Bokuto groans.</p><p>“Can I?” Akaashi asks, looking up at him slyly.</p><p>Bokuto puts one hand on Akaashi’s head and pulls him closer to his cock. “Go ahead, baby, I know you want it.”</p><p>Akaashi does, licks him from root to tip and down again. He takes his balls into his mouth and sucks lightly, making Bokuto whine and shift his hips. Akaashi licks his way back up and finally takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. He pushes down in one smooth move, all the way until his nose is in Bokuto’s pubic hair and the head is in Akaashi’s throat. Bokuto moans and shakes.</p><p>Akaashi keeps sucking him, licking over the tip, taking him all the way into his throat. It’s heady and Akaashi feels dizzy, from choking on Bokuto’s cock and listening to his moans and feeling his thighs tense. It’s all so wonderful and Akaashi loses himself in it.</p><p>Bokuto is close, Akaashi can tell from how he’s started whining, but apparently he has other things in mind. He pulls Akaashi off roughly by his hair, making Akaashi groan. He loves when Bokuto is rough, when he manhandles Akaashi and throws him around. It goes straight to his dick and makes his knees weak.</p><p>Bokuto growls and flips them, boxing Akaashi in. Akaashi laughs and reaches up for him again. Bokuto kisses him, only once, then moves down to mouth at his neck. Akaashi doesn’t like to have to hide hickeys, so Bokuto keeps it light. He tries to push his hands up under the tank top, but it’s well fitted and he doesn’t get far. Bokuto growls again and fights to push it up to Akaashi’s armpits.</p><p>“This damn shirt,” he grumbles. Akaashi laughs, then abruptly groans when Bokuto latches onto his nipple. He sucks, gently, gently, then suddenly too hard, making Akaashi whine. Meanwhile, he pinches and pulls the other nipple, and Akaashi is already overwhelmed, writhing beneath him.</p><p>“Kou—Bokuto-san, ah, please,” he pants out.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” he asks.</p><p>“Fuck me, oh my god, fuck me.”</p><p>Bokuto nods enthusiastically. He pushes Akaashi’s skirt up and takes a moment to look at the panties, Akaashi’s cock peeking out from the top, flushed and red and dripping. Bokuto dives in, licks up from the base, through the panties, all the way to the tip. He suckles the head and licks over the slit, squeezes his balls through the fragile fabric.</p><p>Akaashi whines. “Take them off, ohh, please.”</p><p>“No way, Keiji,” he says. He gets the lube from the nightstand and pushes the panties aside so he can get at Akaashi’s hole. He runs one slick finger back and forth over the outside, circles around it, until Akaashi is moaning and begging.</p><p>“Please, Koutarou, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>Bokuto complies, pushing inside and twisting his hand. It’s not long before he puts in a second finger, stretching him and rubbing over his prostate. A third and then a fourth follow. Akaashi is shaking and panting heavily, losing his mind on Bokuto’s fingers. Finally, Akaashi’s had enough.</p><p>“Koutarou, you need to fuck me right this minute.” His voice is gravelly and demanding and Bokuto hums.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready, baby?” he teases.</p><p>Akaashi huffs and grabs Bokuto’s shoulders. “Fuck me. Right. Now.”</p><p>Laughing, Bokuto complies. He pulls his fingers from Akaashi’s hole and shifts, lining up. He kisses Akaashi one last time before he pushes in and Akaashi groans out in the most intense satisfaction.</p><p>“Yes, yes, oh fuck, yes, Koutarou,” he praises. “You’re so hot, c’mon.”</p><p>Bokuto bottoms out and sits for a moment, to compose himself as much as let Akaashi adjust. “You’re the hottest cheerleader in the whole wide world.” Then he pulls out and slides slowly back in. He keeps up the slow pace for a minute, Akaashi’s legs wrapped around his middle and heels digging in.</p><p>Akaashi begs, “Harder, Koutarou, give me more.”</p><p>Bokuto pulls out and pushes Akaashi’s legs up, folding him almost in half, before thrusting back in again. He goes hard this time, knocking the breath out of Akaashi and hitting his prostate over and over again. He kisses Akaashi, more tongue than anything else, and both of them are panting and gasping.</p><p>It isn’t long after that before Akaashi comes, moving his hand swiftly over his own cock. He spills all over his abs and a little even gets on the cheerleader top. They’ll have a hard time getting that out, but Akaashi doesn’t give a shit right now.</p><p>Whimpering from overstimulation, Akaashi melts into the bed. Bokuto keeps going, not slowing down one bit. From experience, he knows Akaashi loves that overwhelming feeling, that <i>too much, too much</i> feeling. If he were to slow down or stop now, Akaashi would have a fit. There are desperate tears welling up in Akaashi’s eyes and Bokuto kisses them away. He takes hold of Akaashi’s cock and starts pumping it, and the tears spill over.</p><p>Seeing him cry, seeing him struggling and desperate, is what does Bokuto in. He pushes in all the way, spilling deep inside Akaashi, grinding through his orgasm but not pulling out. Deeper, deeper. He wants to crawl inside Akaashi and never leave.</p><p>Akaashi comes again, shuddering. “So good,” he mumbles.</p><p>“Should I pull out?” Bokuto asks, breathless. Akaashi shakes his head, slow and sleepy.</p><p>“No, stay inside a little longer.”</p><p>Bokuto releases Akaashi’s legs and lets him curl around him, holding on like an octopus. Bokuto collapses, then, unable to hold himself up any longer. He kisses over Akaashi’s face, his nose and cheeks, his forehead, his jaw. Akaashi sighs, content, and lets Bokuto love on him. Akaashi certainly enjoys Bokuto getting rough with him, using him, but these soft moments after are precious too. Bokuto loves being gentle with him. In fact, it had taken quite some convincing to get Bokuto to go a little further, harder, rougher. Perhaps Akaashi was a bad influence, but Bokuto had warmed up to it and now enjoys it every bit as much as Akaashi does.</p><p>Bokuto is now soft inside him and Akaashi knows he will, inevitably, slip out soon. “Koutarou,” he mumbles. “Can you get the plug for me?”</p><p>Bokuto, half asleep, grumbles but complies. He pulls out and Akaashi feels cum leaking out. But Bokuto quickly returns with a plug, one of their smaller ones. He slicks it up and eases inside Akaashi, who sighs contentedly.</p><p>“D’you want dinner?” Bokuto asks, rubbing his eyes and stretching.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m in no state to cook.” Akaashi smiles slyly up at his husband, who laughs loudly.</p><p>“I’ll order in. How’s Thai?”</p><p>“Perfect.” With that, Bokuto leaves the room and Akaashi hears him on the phone moments later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally Valentine's Day! Time for presents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note the new tags! A lot of the same elements as chapter 1 but so many more things added.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next evening after work and dinner, Akaashi and Bokuto are curled up together, Akaashi reading aloud while Bokuto rests his head in his lap. They’ve just started, but Akaashi gets a phone call. Looking at the phone screen, he smiles.</p><p>“Good evening, Tsukishima,” he says, smiling.</p><p>“Hi.” Tsukishima sounds nervous, and Akaashi can guess why. “What are you up to?”</p><p>Akaashi hums. “We’re just sitting around. You?”</p><p>“Mm, the same.”</p><p>The line goes quiet and Akaashi decides to be merciful. “I suspect I know why you called.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. Is this about Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>“Well...yes.”</p><p>“It’s tomorrow, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, I…I’m lost. I don’t know what to do. Last year sucked, I was really ill. I want to give Kuroo a nice night.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded. “Do you know what Bokuto and I do?”</p><p>“Enlighten me.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles. “We do coupon books with all kinds of things. Bokuto will do chores I normally do, or vice versa. Bokuto loves cuddling, so I always include that. But…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Mostly it’s sexual.”</p><p>Tsukishima chuckles. “Of course it is. I shouldn’t be surprised, coming from you. That’s not a bad idea. Tetsurou might enjoy that.”</p><p>“What do you think you’ll put in it?”</p><p>“Oh…hm. We haven’t talked about, well, a lot of things. We could certainly…branch out.” Akaashi hums, encouraging.</p><p>Tsukishima starts talking about some interests he’d like to explore, with Akaashi throwing out ideas of his own. By the time they finish, Bokuto has to pull out his final coupon of the year. Frankly, Akaashi’s surprised there are any coupons left at this point.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>On Valentine’s Day, Bokuto has an away game in Hokkaido so Akaashi watches it on TV and eats a quiet dinner by himself. Bokuto left his gift, wrapped with a lot of care but little finesse, and Akaashi looks through it. There are the usual, sweet things Bokuto loves:<p>
  <i>Dinner</i><br/>
<i>I’ll cook an extravagant dinner for you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>HGTV</i><br/>
<i>I’ll do whatever housework or projects you want me to do and I won’t even complain</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shining</i><br/>
<i>I’ll clean the whole house</i>
</p><p>And then there are the, well, other things:</p><p>
  <i>Bottom</i><br/>
<i>I’ll bottom for you for a whole week</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sweet Chastity</i><br/>
<i>I won’t masturbate or come until you tell me I can</i>
</p><p>Akaashi smiles. Due to locker rooms, there’s no way Bokuto can wear a chastity cage (much as Akaashi would love that), so they have to rely on trust, and Akaashi does trust Bokuto to follow his directions.</p><p>He can’t wait for Bokuto to come home tomorrow and look through his own coupon book.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>The next morning, he receives a text before he’s even left for work.<p>Kou &gt;&gt;&gt; I’m hoping Be Prepared is in my book this year?</p><p>Akaashi smirks and replies.</p><p>Keiji &gt;&gt;&gt; You would be correct. Can I assume you’re using that coupon tonight?</p><p>Kou &gt;&gt;&gt; To start with. I still want to see what else is in the book this year! Can I use two coupons today?</p><p>Keiji &gt;&gt;&gt; I guess we’ll see. Hurry home &lt;3</p><p>Kou &gt;&gt;&gt; (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) </p><p>Fortunately, it’s Saturday and Akaashi doesn’t have work. He takes a long shower, then lays in bed, fingering himself thoroughly. He tries not to get too into it, but he can’t resist jacking off. He’s moaning into the mattress, one hand on his cock, the other four fingers deep in his ass. Oh, how he wishes Bokuto was home already. He can never finger himself as well as Bokuto does; it feels so much better with Bokuto’s thick fingers spreading him wide open, and he always gets rewarded with his big, perfect cock. By himself, he’s always left wanting.</p><p>It’s okay, though. Bokuto will be home in a few hours and Akaashi will be more than ready for him. </p><p>Once he’s come, Akaashi gets one of their larger plugs and eases it inside himself. He groans, feeling full from the large silicone toy. With that finished, he gets dressed again and washes his hands.</p><p>Moving around with such a large object inside him is difficult. It’s pressing on all his sensitive spots and he’s nearly waddling. He has to take a break and sit on the couch for a while. He gets a text from Bokuto, then.</p><p>Kou &gt;&gt;&gt; We’re back in the city! Home in 30</p><p>Keiji &gt;&gt;&gt; Perfect<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Are you alone right now?</p><p>Kou &gt;&gt;&gt; I sure can be (✧ᴗ ✧)</p><p>Akaashi goes to the bathroom and pulls down his pants. He poses in the mirror, pulling one ass cheek out to get a better look at the base of the plug. He snaps a photo in the mirror, but it’s blurry. He takes a few more until he gets something good, something with both the plug and his smirking face over his shoulder.</p><p>Keiji &gt;&gt;&gt; [photo attached]<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You better not come before you get home</p><p>It takes a few minutes to get a response, but it’s well worth the wait.</p><p>Kou &gt;&gt;&gt; Fuck baby. I’ll be home in 15<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; [photo attached]</p><p>It’s a photo of Bokuto’s sweatpants with an obvious bulge. Akaashi feels an excited blush rising.</p><p>Keiji &gt;&gt;&gt; Better hide that thing from your teammates ;) Don’t get pulled over</p><p>Exactly seventeen minutes later, the front door flies open, slamming against the wall. Akaashi hears it slam shut, his bags hit the ground, and a moment later Bokuto is in the living room, marching over to where he sits on the couch. Akaashi moves to stand but Bokuto pushes him down and straddles him. “Keiji, oh my god,” he breathes into Akaashi’s neck. He kisses and licks, working his way up from collarbone to jaw, to cheek, nose, and forehead. He kisses the opposite cheek and then, finally, their lips meet.</p><p>Bokut’s obviously pent up. Akaashi feels the push of Bokuto’s tongue and opens up for him. Bokuto’s hands slide up under his shirt, pinching his tummy. Akaashi jerks and pulls away. “Stop that,” he says, breathy.</p><p>Bokuto smiles at him. “But I love your tummy.”</p><p>“Later.” That seems to mollify him, as Bokuto goes back to kissing him and trailing his fingers up Akaashi’s torso. He thumbs over Akaashi’s nipples before pinching them hard and pulling. Akaashi gasps weakly. <i>Fucki</i>, he loves when Bokuto does that.</p><p>Suddenly, Bokuto has moved off Akaashi’s lap, leaving him dizzy and confused. Not for long, however, as Bokuto is pulling at his clothes, getting Akaashi naked in a matter of seconds. He pulls his own pants down, just to mid-thigh, and sits on the couch, pulling Akaashi on top of him. He dives in and bites Akaashi’s nipple, making him cry out.</p><p>“Fuck, Koutarou, <i>yes</i>.” Akaashi feels dizzy with lust, drops his head back and moans as Bokuto continues biting and licking his nipples, hands gripping his ass. He pulls Akaashi’s cheeks apart and starts playing with the plug, wiggling it back and forth. Akaashi digs his fingernails into Bokuto’s shoulders desperately.</p><p>Bokuto slightly fucks the plug into Akaashi, who’s starting to cry. He fumbles around the base for a moment until he pushes the button and Akaashi feels the vibrations up his spine, all the way to his fingertips and toes. “Ah, <i>fuck</i>,” he whimpers. Bokuto continues fucking the plug into him, pressing it right up against his prostate. Akaashi ruts forward, his cock lining up with Bokuto’s, and it’s as electric as the vibrator.</p><p>Bokuto moans, then, too. “Keiji, oh jeez. You’re so pretty, you’re amazing, love you so much,” he babbles. He takes his free hand and grabs them both and starts pumping. Akaashi’s climbing higher and higher, he’s floating and shuddering and, suddenly, he’s coming. He’s shaking through it, gasping and moaning before he collapses against Bokuto.</p><p>The vibrator is still going and the overstimulation is incredible. Bokuto finally pulls it out, turns it off, and tosses it on the other side of the couch. Before Akaashi can miss the fullness, Bokuto’s pushing in and fucking up into him. Akaashi screams and clenches down and Bokuto groans.</p><p>“Ride me, baby,” Bokuto commands, voice breaking. “Take what you need.”</p><p>Akaashi obeys—how can he not?—and immediately raises himself up, dropping back down and grinding. Akaashi is still soft, still sensitive, still high. Having Bokuto under him, inside him, just adds to the overwhelmed feeling and pushes him higher still. He feels the tears still flowing down his cheeks and Bokuto leans in to kiss them away.</p><p>Akaashi grinds against Bokuto, hitting his prostate as he starts to harden up again. Bokuto grips his hips, holds him tight, and bucks up into him. “Ride me right, Keiji,” he growls. Akaashi does, bouncing on his cock until Bokuto starts to shudder and shake.</p><p>“Yeah,” he gasps, “that’s perfect, Keiji.” Bokuto thrusts up to meet him every time and then Bokuto is coming, holding Akaashi still and grinding up into him, slower and slower.</p><p>They take a few moments to catch their breath, collapsed against the back of the couch. When he recovers, Bokuto says, “What else is in that coupon book?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Ten minutes later, Akaashi is kneeling in the bedroom, hands bound behind his back and a spreader bar pushing his ankles far apart, a ring on his aching cock. Bokuto sucks on one nipple, biting down and retreating. “You ready, baby?” Akaashi nods and Bokuto clips on a nipple clamp, tightening it until Akaashi hisses. He repeats the process on the other nipple. The clamps are connected by a chain. Bokuto kisses him, deep and affectionate.<p>Just when Akaashi is getting distracted, Bokuto pulls on the chain and Akaashi whimpers. Bokuto pumps his cock, periodically pulling on the chain, driving Akaashi insane. “Mm, Koutarou,” he moans. “More, please, more.”</p><p>“Okay, baby, I’ve got you,” Bokuto promises. He grabs the small weights and hooks one onto the chain. Akaashi moans brokenly. He doesn’t stop moaning as Bokuto attaches two more weights.</p><p>“How’s that?” he asks.</p><p>“So good, fuck, oh, Koutarou.” Akaashi’s eyelids are heavy and he tries to focus on Koutaro’s face but it’s difficult through the pleasure.</p><p>Bokuto stands up. “Okay, baby, time to work for it.” He’s already naked, of course, so he just holds his cock and slaps it against Akaashi’s cheek a few times. Akaashi’s mouth falls open desperately, his tongue out and ready. Bokuto teased him with just the head, which Akaashi licked like it was the only thing in the world that could make him happy. When Bokuto pulled away, he whined.</p><p>Bokuto laughed and said, “You want it that bad, baby?”</p><p>Nodding frantically, Akaashi begged. “Please, oh, please Koutarou, give it to me, let me suck you. Use me, Kou.”</p><p>It was Bokuto’s turn to moan weakly. Oh, Akaashi’s begging was so pretty. How could he resist after that?</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t be sure if Bokuto was being kind to him or desperate himself, maybe both, but it didn’t matter because Bokuto pushed his cock into his mouth, all the way and too fast, choking him. Akaashi moaned around his cock, sending shivers up Bokuto’s spine.</p><p>Bokuto stayed still, keeping his cock lodged in Akaashi’s throat, longer and longer until Akaashi squirmed. Only then did he pull back, letting Akaashi breathe. But he didn’t pull out, so Akaashi was still just breathing through his nose, trying to get more and more oxygen. Bokuto pumped his hips shallowly until Akaashi caught his breath.</p><p>“You ready baby?” Bokuto asked, checking in. Akaashi nodded and hummed and Bokuto began. </p><p>He held onto Akaashi’s head with both hands and slammed in, all the way into his throat. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed in again. “Keiji,” he groaned as he fucked into him. “You’re so good, baby. That’s it, you take it so well.”</p><p>Akaashi went cross-eyed as Bokuto fucked him roughly, unable to focus on anything. He was only sensations at this point—a cock in his throat, Bokuto’s hands pulling at his hair, the nipple clamps and weights pulling him down. He wasn’t even sure he was a person anymore. He was just a hole to use, just a toy to pleasure Bokuto.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>Above him, Bokuto groaned and came, shooting so far back into Akaashi’s throat that he didn’t even taste it. Bokuto pumped his hips a few more times before pulling out. Akaashi looked up at him dizzily, licked his lips, and watched Bokuto panting. He was so beautiful.</p><p>Bokuto knelt in front of him. “Are you ready for your reward, baby?” Akaashi couldn’t speak; he only nodded.</p><p>“C’mon, baby, tell me what you want. You know better.”</p><p>Akaashi had to swallow and clear his throat several times, but he eventually managed, “Yes, please.”</p><p>Bokuto kissed his cheek and praised him and Akaashi shivered. The next thing he knew, Bokuto had deadlifted him from the floor and placed him gently on the bed. He unlocked the spreader bar and moved it away, leaving his arms bound behind his back.</p><p>Bokuto pumped his cock a few times, making Akaashi whine with pain. He was still wearing the cock ring and he was balanced precariously on the edge, so ready to tip over but unable to. “Please, Koutarou,” he begged, voice ragged.</p><p>“Please what?” he pushed.</p><p>“Please…let me come. May I come, please?”</p><p>“Very good,” Bokuto praised. He removed the cock ring and Akaashi shivered.</p><p>“I’m close, I’m so close,” he whimpered. </p><p>Bokuto pumped him and took the head into his mouth, licking at the slit, and that was it. Akaashi came hard, seeing stars. When he came back to himself, he blinked his eyes open and saw Bokuto with puffed out cheeks. Obediently, Akaashi opened his mouth. Bokuto moved up his body and kissed him, pushing his own cum into his mouth, which Akaashi swallowed.</p><p>When they parted, Bokuto caressed his face and kissed him sweetly. “How do you feel, baby?”</p><p>“So good,” he breathed out. “Sore.”</p><p>Bokuto kissed him, then turned him on his side to untie the ropes. Akaashi stretched and flexed, getting some feeling back and relieving the strain.</p><p>“Can you walk?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>Akaashi smirked. “No, never. You’ll have to leave me here forever.”</p><p>Bokuto laughed loudly. “You’re such a liar. You just want me to carry you.”</p><p>It was half-true. Regardless, Bokuto picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He ran the bath while he carefully, gently, washed Akaashi, then himself. When the bath was ready, he sat them both down in it and cradled Akaashi, kissing his hair and shoulders and the back of his neck.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Keiji,” he whispered.</p><p>Akaashi hummed and relaxed into his embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Other kinks I considered including: cock warming, daddy kink, slave, suspension bondage, candles and/or fire and ice. Akaashi is a FREAK y'all.</p><p>~</p><p>I was SUPPOSED to work on my kurootsukki longfic today buuuuut. Here we are: Procrastination Station.</p><p>Also, please note this is now the final chapter in this fic. There will be a separate fic for the special once a year event, as it's definitely not everyone's cup of tea. I expect it'll be up in a few days but who knows.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I've really had so much fun with this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I have two more chapters planned, and maybe a second part as a separate fic because it's.............nasty. Please let a comment and let me know if you enjoyed! Or an emoji or whatever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>